What made rai go evil
by killua rox 123
Summary: alright we all know when rai became evil and one of his last words of goodness was i should have never left brazil! well this is why he is so evil! mind u all of u stories are oneshots.


**What happened after Raimundo left the temple.**

**Summary: **Rai left in a hurry only to find that he caught up with Wuya, the evil which. What did Wuya do to make Rai go to the dark side?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rai-girl-93- wow my first fanfic. I can't wait to see what you all think. **

**Rai- well to find out start typing. **

**Rai-girl-93- okay okay hope u like it R&R! **

**Raimundo's POV**

"I should have never left Brazil!" I cried and stormed off. I walked for a bit and only to feel something strange. "Who's there?" I asked to the air. No one answered. _This is weird,_ I though t to myself, _feels like someone was watching me. _

**Wuya's POV **

I had found him. I pondered as to how I am going to get him to go over to the heilin side. I crept up to him. I put my ghostly hand on his shoulder. Without looking back he answered.

"Guys just go back to the temple, I really don't need you to rub being an apprentice in my face." _Aha! _ I thought. "What did I say? Go away!" He said raising his voice. He turned around to find me.

**Raimundo's POV**

I jumped only to find a very familiar looking ghost staring at me.

"Holy crap, Wuya!" I cried. "Why are you here?" Wuya stared at me. "Are you some kind of stalker ghost or something?" She chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"Oh Raimundo, can I call you Rai?" The heilin ghost answered and I shook my head_ I don't think so _I thought. "I am not who you think you I am"

"Oh yes I do, you're an evil heilin ghost that wants to rule the world with that patsy of a Spicer." She chuckled again. This laughing was starting to get annoying and very creepy at the same time.

"That's not it, I think your anger is clouding your mind." She answered. I was confused. _How would she know? _ "Yes I know your anger towards your friends Raimundo, I can help you defeat them. You can become so much greater than they could hope to be, with my help that is." I was beginning to become afraid I shoved that feeling over and anger replaced it.

"You don't know the half of it!" I cried. "Leave me be! Typhoon Boom Wind!" Suddenly a blast of wind came and shot though Wuya like nothing happened.

"Don't you see you are weak I can help" Wuya said. I turned my back.

**Wuya's POV **

I became very angry with the boy. Suddenly I had an Idea. While the boy was turned away I floated off. I went over to the Shen Gon Wu vault and sunk down though its doors to find the fist of tebigong. I tried to grab it but with no help. _Crap, I hate being a ghost! _ I cried in my thoughts. I pondered what to do. Then I had an idea. I went inside where your hand is supposed to go and when I went up with all my might, the fist was lifted. Then I managed to get myself out of the vault and find Raimundo on the grass sitting down with his head between his knees. I charged towards him and cried,

"Fist of tebigong!" the Shen Gon Wu had knocked him out cold.

**Raimundo's POV**

I suddenly woke up in a strange place. It was cold damp and dark. _My head, _ I thought as sharp pains came to my head. I tried to move but couldn't. I struggled hoping I would break free but no such luck. I opened my eyes to find I was chained to a wall in a dungeon or a cave, I wasn't so sure. Suddenly a ghost came out of the floor. I became angry.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Ah Raimundo, I have brought you here to help you and me." She answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "How could we both be helped when I am good and you are evil?" She laughed. _Well that was anti-climactic. _I thought.

"Silly boy." She started and put a hand on my face. "If you come with me we both will prosper. You see I can help you become powerful and I can have someone other than that idiot of a boy named jack with his silly toys." She answered.

"I will never join you!" I cried with all my might. It wasn't that much because I felt so weak. The pain in the back of my head grew sharp. I winced in pain as it grew and grew.

"Raimundo, don't you see, together we shall rule the entire world, think of it, all the games you could have dreamed of. You get to choose how things will be taken into place. Together if we rule together the thought of an apprentice will be just amateur!" The ghost explained. I closed my eyes, I couldn't take it. She had hit my weak spot. The pain in my head grew as a tear rolled down my eye. I showed her I was weak. I turned my head to the side. _ What am I going t o do? _I thought _I am in such deep trouble, then again if I joined, no! I am good. That is the only way. But I can fight her. But she's a ghost. All the games in the world! No, don't go into temptation. _ My thoughts were fighting one another as if in one of those debates on TV. _ This is too much! _

"Ahhhh!" I cried, "This is too much! I can't take it anymore!" I started to thrash around to break free. The pain became worse. Out of no where I stopped. _ I am not going anywhere. _ I thought.

"Raimundo stop!" Wuya cried. "If you know what is good for you join me. Think of it again all the games in the world!" I looked to the ground. I couldn't help but smile.

"All of them?"

"Yes" she answered.

"But my friends," I started.

"If they were your friends they would have stayed with you until you moved on." Wuya said. I lifted my head.

"I'll join you." Raimundo said.

"I thought you might say that sooner or later." Wuya said. I smiled back as we both started to laugh an evil laugh. Suddenly, the pain in my head disappeared

_From now on, my best friends have become my worst enemy. _

**Rai-girl-93- so what did you think? Pretty spooky huh? R&R! **

**Raimundo- Yeah tell me of my great story! **

**Rai-girl-93- You mean my story right?**

**Raimundo- Yeah sure winks **

**Rai-girl-93- oh no you didn't!**

**Raimundo- Oh yes I did!**

**Start fighting. Wuya walks in **

**Wuya- Now where did I leave my popcorn? **

**rai-girl-93 pokes head out **

**Rai-girl-93- well that's it for now! Pleez, R&R!**


End file.
